


Ovulation Sucks

by CronusMakara



Series: Oral Ovulation  (Davekat) [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: But only for like five minutes, Egg laying through the mouth, For like 3 seconds tho, Humans don't, It just kinda happened, Jade isnt even actively in it shes meantioned in like the first sentance, Karkat Vantas - Freeform, M/M, Oral ovulation, Someone dies, Suicidal Thoughts, Trolls have egg pipes, dave strider - Freeform, idk - Freeform, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CronusMakara/pseuds/CronusMakara
Summary: In which Karkat lays an egg in Dave's mouth and they both panic.





	

Dave isn't sure when things started getting weird, probably just a little while after Jade expressed her sincere support for Dave and his affectionate relationship with Karkat by reminding them there was a 'no sloppy make outs on the couch rule', gave an over exaggerated groan of what was totally support and not irritation when the two males didn't bother to stop sucking face long enough to even acknowledge her, and then walk out of the room to hang out with someone who wasn't in the middle of an extremely serious lip battle with their boyfriend. Because some time after she left slamming and locking the front door behind her, Karkat seemed to start getting over excited about the intense macking, not that Dave would complain, he was greatly enjoying the taste of his boyfriend in his mouth, nor did he complain when he was forced down on his back pinned by Karkat's troll-ish strength. Though when the taste in his mouth changed to a more salty, warmer feel, his eyes flickered open, shades askew and mashed awkwardly against his face, though he could easily make out Karkat's glazed over, half lidded eyes. The first thought through his head was that they might just start off their very first 'sexy time' on the couch with some shitty commercial with Jake's ass plays on the tv off to thir side. Then he feels Karkat stiffen to make a choking sound, his lips pressed hard against the Strider's keeping his own wide open, wider than necessary, next his tongue stops moving pressing down on Dave's as if to pin it to the bottom of his mouth. He was getting concerned now, he wasn't moving, had he just keeled over and died on top of him? The only thing confirming his troll date mate wasn't a corpse was the feeling of his fast beating heart against his breast. The human tried pulling his mouth back to ask if he was alright, but it was obvious Karkat wasn't having any of that, keeping his head pinned between alien lips and a plush couch, his lips were bruising from the pressure and honestly he was starting to freak out a little. His panic jumped even higher when he saw Karkat's throat expand, only seconds later something large, round and hard was sliding from Karkat's mouth into Dave's. His jaw ached from being held so wide open so long, he panted hard through his nose, at this rate he was sure his heart was beating so hard and fast it shook itself loose in his chest and dropped into his stomach. He tried to move, to wiggle or struggle, anything as the thing moved further into his mouth, whatever it was, it felt smooth, like an egg. An egg? No way troll's don't lay eggs, nothing just spits eggs into its boyfriend. But he can't seem to reason anything else, it felt like and egg, it was warmer than Karkat's own heated body on Dave, and it tasted salty and almost completely dry. It was edging at Dave's throat now, he was trying his hardest to struggle free, but Karkat seemed too far gone or focused on what he was doing to realize Dave's terror as the thing cut off his breathing. He wasn't going to be able to swallow it and now it was too late, it was shoving itself down his wid pipe, the second he felt the end of it in his mouth, the hole thing in his control now, he hoped maybe Karkat was get off and he could spit it out. Instead the others tongue slipped off his own and proceeded to push it further down it throat, stretching the soft inter tissue, he was sure his throat was ripping from the size of the thing, his head felt light, his eyes could no longer focus, there was no air getting into his lungs no matter how hard he tried, every attempt to inhale only dragged the egg in lodging it more into his wind pipe. Eventually it seemed it wouldn't move any farther and Karkat regained his senses pulling away and sitting up, Dave felt like jelly, his vision mostly black, he tried to cough and claw at his throat mouth opening and attempting to close around the bulk in his throat and mouth struggling to get air, any air, even a little bit. It didn't take much longer for his struggling to stop, he couldn't see anymore, didn't feel the need to breathe, his lungs no longer burned, nothing hurt not even his stretched and ripped throat. He felt nothing.  
Mean while, Karkat was staring at his fast dying boyfriend panting and flushed to his ears, it took a while for the pain numbing substance in his mouth and egg tube to calm enough he could think again. It took only half a second after words for him to realize what he'd done and that it was extremely likely humans didn't have egg tubes and his boyfriends chest was not rising and falling. With wide eyes he leaned over Dave placing one hand on his chest another on his neck lightly, the egg was in deep, he wasn't breathing and, that's were a human heart is supposed to be... right? He didn't feel any thumping, his hand pressed from one place in his chest to the other in search of a heart beat before shoving two fingers and a thumb into Dave's throat trying to grab out the egg. It was hard and much too hot. The damn thing wasn't fertilized, he hadn't had sex with anyone yet so it would never hatch. With that thought in his mind he yanked Dave's limp form up trying to ignore the dead eyes that watched him, remaining wide open in fear as his stupid shades were knocked to the floor and the troll broke holes into the shell hitting the center of Dave's back as he tried to tug it out watching as the broken undeveloped embryo of what would have been a wriggler spill from the others mouth onto his lap, he tried not to cry, he tried not to panic, he was failing at both. But eventually the egg, embryo and all fell out onto his lap in a mix of infertile genetic material blood and other substances soaking his pants through. Though Dave wasn't moving, he didn't jerk awake, his chest wasn't rising or falling, and Karkat still didn't feel any sort of heart beat.  
The Vantas was trembling, laying Dave back down slowly before throwing himself off the couch onto his feet pacing and sobbing in fear and panic, internally screaming at himself, his past self, his future self. He really hoped there wouldn't be a future self he'd have to deal with. The mutant blood was just thinking up different ways to get rid of dealing with a 'future self' as well as joining Dave permanently in the dream bubbled when arms wrapped around his waist and a raspy, tired voice mumbled in his ear, "It's okay, Karkat. I'm here."  
He let out a shaky breath letting himself relax slowly into the arms wrapped so comforting around him, "Stupid fucking god tiers, I thought you were seriously dead, asshole, couldn't come back sooner?"

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me father for I have sinned.


End file.
